


Mistakes Made and Regrets Had

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [52]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conversations, Exes, F/M, Friendship, Post-Divorce, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Natalie and Taylor have a talk about regrets and mistakes.
Relationships: Natalie Hanson/Taylor Hanson
Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117656
Kudos: 4





	Mistakes Made and Regrets Had

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Friends With Benefits

Letting out a sigh Natalie moved her feet in the water as she sat beside Taylor on the docks at the lake his family was staying at. It was the first time they had come to the cabin since their divorce.

Natalie had been surprised Taylor had even invited her along on the family trip his parents had planned. But then again maybe he knew like she did, she had to come since she was still breastfeeding Indy and Taylor didn't want their youngest child to miss a trip.

"Do you regret the divorce?" Taylor finally asked breaking the silence that had lingered between them since they first came out here. "I mean Indy was only a few months old when it happened and what if it was a mistake brought on by having a new baby?"

"Or the mistake you made in cheating," Natalie added on not sounding bitter because she wasn't bitter anymore.

Taylor had cheated on her with another woman. It hadn't been the first time of course, he had done it in the early days of their marriage but then once Willa had come along something had changed and he had stopped cheating. Natalie foolishly believed maybe he'd stay faithful.

Something that had grown after the miscarriage she had between Indy and Willa. A miscarriage that seemed to bring Taylor even closer to her.

But of course even with them being closer he had still cheated on her a few weeks after she had given birth and Natalie had felt unbelievably betrayed.

Betrayed enough that she had filed for a divorce though she had never tried to be bitter about things. How could she when she had six children with the man?

It was hard to hate him when kids were involved.

"I'm still so sorry I did that," Taylor sighed and Natalie turned to look at him, seeing true regret written on his face.

It let her know that he really was sorry but sometimes sorry wasn't enough or sometimes it came too late. She wasn't sure which it was in this situation but she knew it was one of those.

"Me too," Natalie told him honestly with a nod of her head. "And as for regretting the divorce, I regret what led to it but I think it was the right choice and I think it was time. I mean we've both gotten to date other people since then and learn how to live life without each other. Something that we never got a chance to do."

Taylor shook his head at that, "I've never seriously dated any woman I've been with since the divorce."

Letting out a laugh Natalie kept her feet moving, "So you mean to tell me you have done a friends with benefits type thing? At our age really?"

"Yeah at our age," Taylor nodded his head as he ran a hand through his hair. "I just..I guess I haven't loved any woman enough to want to be serious with them."

Natalie almost wanted to ask Taylor why he hadn't loved any of the women enough to want something serious but in the end she didn't. Mainly because she was sure she knew why.

Taylor still loved her and his words and asking if she regretted things seemed to prove that.

"Did you love any of the men you've been with since our divorce?" Taylor asked and Natalie was surprised by how blunt he was but maybe in the end she shouldn't have been.

"No," Natalie lied because she knew deep down a lie was better than the truth.

There had been one guy though who she loved. She still loved him and was still seeing him but of course he was her secret.

A friend with benefits of her own, which she found amusing since she had teased Taylor for his. But sometimes some secrets were best kept hidden.

"At least you have the decency to lie," Taylor told her and Natalie blushed because of course he knew she was lying. They'd been together so long and he knew her well.

Well enough to tell when she was lying.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings," Natalie shrugged as she looked away from him then. "I mean you still love me."

"I do," Taylor sighed and Natalie hated how sad he sounded. "But I think I can live with you falling in love with someone else. I have too after all because I'm the one who fucked it all up in the end."

Frowning at his words Natalie leaned in and left a light kiss on his cheek, "I'm sorry," she told him honestly because she was.

In the end Natalie was sorry for how things had ended and that he still hadn't fully moved on yet. But she wasn't sorry that she had.

She could only hope that one day Taylor himself could move on too.


End file.
